


Found Family (or: the Fellowship of New York)

by Hi0ctane, KFlynn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Confessions, Family, Feels, Found Family, Kisses, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi0ctane/pseuds/Hi0ctane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: "You're teaming up to make me breakfast?" he asked, mouth feeling strangely dry as he spoke."Took you a while to figure it out..." Jace uttered, grinning at him.Alec scratched the back of his head with an almost sheepish grin."Sorry I didn't tell you. But I really thought I could prepare this all alone... and as soon as I figured that it might turn into another inedible dish, I texted him and asked him to come.""And of course I dashed here to help!" Jace muttered as he added some pepper to the eggs. "Can't have you two lovebirds have a not perfect breakfast!""...Thank you," Magnus said, his eyes moving between Jace and Alec. His heart still hadn't calmed down.Alec had called his parabatai to help him make breakfast. For Magnus. Because he loved him.+++OrThe 5 + 1 story that’s just full of love and good feelings and Magnus realising that he is surrounding by people who love him.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Found Family (or: the Fellowship of New York)

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a rough idea, then continue into a chat rpg, and then was adapted into this story. We wanted to write something cute and fluffy, just something that's a feel good story. 
> 
> Magnus was written by Hi0ctane, everyone else by me.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Magnus could not deny that he loved this.

The entire development was still somewhat new to him; he was not yet fully used to not waking up alone anymore. But every time he glanced over in the early morning, with the sun filtering in through the blinds, seeing Alexander’s face right next to his, he did feel nothing but happiness. 

Alec slept here more and more, and he always kissed him in the morning, and he always showed him that stunning smile. Then he usually got ready, and soon disappeared to work. 

Sometimes, however, he stayed to take a shower (after some morning exercise) and afterwards often tried to make breakfast for the both of them. He really wasn't the born cook, but still he always tried. It was endearing.

"You do know that I could summon us breakfast from literally anywhere, if you wanted?" Magnus asked across the rim of his coffee cup, a black-and-hot-pink monstrosity that never failed to make Alec smile. 

The warlock sat on the counter, legs dangling a little, watching Alec with a smile of his own. This... the domesticity of it all... also was still a lot to get used to. Before Alec had stumbled into his life, there had been a long spell of no-one, and even before (with Camille, Magnus brain provided; the name still felt bitter on his tongue) there hadn't been mornings like this. Nothing that even came close.

Alec really was special. 

With his long life, and all the love he had seen, still nothing compared to this. He loved this Shadowhunter with his entire being, and he had never felt that strongly, ever. 

"I know...!" Alec's words interrupted his thoughts. "But I want to be able to cook you something. It's a bit more special if you did it with your own hands... right?"

"Right," Magnus agreed softly, smiling into his mug. He felt warm all over - the amazing feeling he always got whenever Alec did something like this for him. 

"What are you making?" he asked after a long moment of pleasant silence and just watching these Shadowhunter arms move. 

"Scrambled eggs." he announced before he put some eggs into the pan. "Even I can't screw that up, can I?"

"Who knows," Magnus said airily, "you're a man of many talents!" 

He laughed at Alec's expression, somewhere between incredulous and offended, and leaned in for a quick kiss in between kitchen utensils. 

His heart did something complicated in his chest, beating both too hard and too fast. Magnus was about to say something - something stupid and love-addled, maybe - when the doorbell rang. 

He frowned. "I am not expecting visitors."

Alec glanced up with a sly grin, shrugging. "Well... who knows who might be here at this hour? Better you go and check it out, right?"

Then he returned his focus to the pan, and added even more eggs.

"..." Magnus eyes narrowed at him, but he set his mug aside and easily jumped off the counter. 

Just for posterity, he took off the silk bathrobe he had himself wrapped into, magicking himself into a slightly more menacing outfit in reds and blacks, with a dash of colour in his hair. He'd already done his makeup this morning - something he, too, preferred to do with his hands - so there was nothing to complain about. 

He hesitated briefly before he opened the door… Only to come face to face with Jace. 

"What are you doing here?"

“Good morning to you too, former flatmate!” Jace greeted him, winking as he more or less pushed himself inside. “I heard Alec was making breakfast. And I really couldn’t miss that. After all I heard it’s a catastrophe when he’s in the kitchen. Tell me, is he really that bad?”

"I am having visceral flashbacks of the time you were living here," Magnus murmured, more to himself than to Jace. He closed the door quietly, however, following him a little shell-shocked.

"Well I don't think cooking is very high on Shadowhunter curriculum? I doubt you are more skilled than him in that regard. After all he's been practicing, and you probably haven't?"

"Oooooh... don't underestimate me, Mister warlock!" Jace laughed, then slipped out of his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair, as if he still lived there. Alec greeted him warmly and with a hug, before Jace used his hip to push his parabatai aside. 

"Hand me some salt, will ya?"

"..." 

Magnus blinked, standing back and watching the two men mill about in his kitchen. There was the connection he always felt between them, strong and powerful and beautiful, too; Jace took the lead while Alec absorbed every bit of information, learning by doing as he was wont to do. 

It was a stunning display of trust and friendship in front of him, and Magnus... Magnus felt strangely honoured to be part of this. 

"You're teaming up to make me breakfast?" he asked, mouth feeling strangely dry as he spoke.

"Took you a while to figure it out..." Jace uttered, grinning at him.

Alec scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I didn't tell you. But I really thought I could prepare this all alone... and as soon as I figured that it might turn into another inedible dish, I texted him and asked him to come."

"And of course I dashed here to help!" Jace muttered as he added some pepper to the eggs. "Can't have you two lovebirds have a not perfect breakfast!"

"...Thank you," Magnus said, his eyes moving between Jace and Alec. His heart still hadn't calmed down.  
Alec had called his parabatai to help him make breakfast. For Magnus. Because he loved him. 

And Jace came, no questions asked. Because he wanted to. Because he cared about Alec. About both of them? 

Magnus shook his head gently, lifting his mug of coffee and reheating the contents with a burst of magic.

"Okay. Get ready!" Jace announced as he got three plates ready and placed the eggs on them. Alec helped him put everything on a table, adding some orange juice and water if anyone wanted to drink anything.

"Thanks Jace!" he uttered, then glanced towards Magnus, who was looking at him, smiling in the softest of ways. 

"Thank you both, boys," he said, never taking his eyes of Alec. There was something gentle in his expression, something touched, and he knew that Alec understood. "This is going to be delicious.”

++++++++++++

Magnus didn't like to come home to an empty flat anymore.

Technically he was used to it. He lived alone for the big majority of his long life; there'd been times where he hated to be in company, even.

Now, however, he was getting used to having people around. Especially Alec; he was great company, all things considered.

Today, when he opened the door to his loft, he already heard voices laughing. It sounded like Alec and his sister....

"Absolutely no way, Izzy...!" Alec mumbled, before her laughter filled the room again. It sounded joyous, relaxed; a thing of beauty. Once Magnus rounded the corner and could see them, Izzy glanced up and her face erupted into a bright smile.

"Magnus! Just the man I was looking for!"

"I aim to please," he said with a flourish. There was makeup spread out on his couch table, a beautiful array of colours that immediately caught his attention. He was pretty sure it was none of his.

Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec hello, almost in passing, before his eyes widened. "What's going on, hmm?"

"Iz has weird ideas..." his boyfriend began, rolling his eyes. Izzy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh please! Magnus! I need your help! I originally wanted to use makeup on Alec and... also get some tips to better mine!"

"Makeup? On Alexander?" Magnus chuckled softly. "I do not think that is really his style, dearest Isabelle. Although, a dash of eyeliner would be absolutely breath-taking on him--"

Alec raised his eyebrow at that. "I don't want to wear any makeup..."

Izzy pouted, but then she glanced at the warlock, suddenly starting to smile very brightly. It was a disarming expression on her. "But Magnuuuuuus...."

"I have a sinking feeling about this," Magnus said, swooning with a grin. Izzy elbowed him playfully.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"You are the makeup master..." she began, leaning forward to look at him. "Please teach me."

"Teach you!" He shook his head. "You are already a master of your trade. There's nothing to teach... But maybe, if you do feel like experimenting with something new? I think I can be of service."

Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning his somewhat battered (and very well stocked!) makeup case from the bathroom. It opened with a little click.

And she squealed silently. "Oh... oh... OH! This is perfect! Yes! Experiment! Use me however you want! My face is yours!"

Alec almost spit out his drink as he started to laugh...

"Do not laugh, Alexander," Magnus chided with a smile. He summoned a hair tie, tying Izzy's hair back with quick and practiced movements.

"It is very rare that I have the opportunity to do this, and oh, it IS a great enjoyment for me..."

"Uhu... I'll leave you alone with... that..." Alec mumbled as he got up and slowly strolled off, softly chuckling.

Izzy, however, was focused and stared at Magnus. "I am so excited!"

"Hmm," Magnus hummed, kneeling down in front of her. This close her similarity to Alec was apparent : the same, endless eyes, the same smirk on her lips. "You are aware that you Lightwoods are among the most stunning creatures on this earth, aren't you?" he said quietly.

"Oh?" she began, raising one eyebrow. "Please tell me more!" 

Then she chuckled. "Alec is really so handsome, right? And he doesn't see it at all..."

"It's absolutely unbelievable," Magnus agreed, already at work. There was something soothing about doing someone else's makeup; he really enjoyed it. "You could all make a fortune by modelling!"

"You think so?" She giggled now, but stayed completely relaxed otherwise. She really trusted him. "Too bad our job is too time consuming!"

"That's true. And what can I say, you are legendary at what you do."

He put on her eyeshadow with both applicator and the tips of his fingers, slow and meticulous.

"What beautiful fate brought us all together..."

"Beautiful indeed..." she smiled, holding still as much as possible. "You really do him good. He's way more relaxed and suddenly smiles way more. Jace also noticed how he just feels... happy and content."

"Well, it's not just my doing," Magnus replied quietly. He concentrated on his movements. "Being open about who he is, being himself. That kinda thing really, really helps."

"Yes... but it was you who helped him to finally do it..."

She opened her eyes now and reached out to him, touching his hands softly. "Thank you Magnus..."

And Magnus hesitated, feeling overwhelmed by warmth and... happiness. Izzy really meant every word she said, he could feel it.

"You are so very welcome," he said softly. "Really. It is a pleasure..."

"I'm so happy you're a part of our family now. It's like... you were missing all this time to complete us...and," she continued, beaming at him. "I also have someone who can go shopping with me now!"

"Absolutely!" Magnus said cheerfully, even as he felt his heart in his throat.

Part of the family. He was, in a way, part of the family.

"So, when are you free for shopping? I desperately need new underwear..." she muttered, grinning.

Magnus raised his brows at that, smirking. "Only if you help me buy some for your brother."

"Oh... definitely!" she drawled, positively sparkling now.

"Now. What colour suits me best in my face? Purple?"

"What colour doesn't suit you!" Magnus said, playing at exasperation. But he leaned forward conspiratorially.

Oh yes, it was lovely, sharing a hobby.

+++++++++++++

Magnus signed, leaning back in his bathtub and letting his head fall against the pillow. There was a glass of wine next to the steaming hot tub, and music playing in his living room. 

He loved spending his time with Alec, but he still had his ways of enjoying his time alone - especially if said Alec was on a mission and Magnus had just returned from a two-day work trip to Dubai. The water felt heavenly on his sore muscles, and he closed his eyes in bliss... 

... Until there was a knock on his door.

At first Magnus didn't react, and just sighed - he was in the middle of this bath, after all. But then there was another knock. 

And another. 

And then a too familiar voice. "Magnus? It's me, Simon...? Are you there?"

"Jesus," Magnus sighed, standing from the steaming water. If Simon was at the door things were usually dangerous, or at least serious enough to warrant a visit by the young vampire. 

He towelled himself off, unlocking the door via a flick of his wrist. Magnus wouldn't deign Simon with a full attire, just put on his underwear and wrapped himself into the fluffiest bathrobe he could find. 

At least his hair was still dry. 

"What a surprise visit. What can I do for you?"

"Well I...." the Vampire began, carefully closing the door behind him. He looked a little uncomfortable at having disturbed Magnus, but whatever was keeping him up, it seemed to be important. "I really need someone to talk to and...I can't go to Clary for this..." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, then scratching the back of his neck. 

Simon seemed nervous.

Oh dear. So it WAS serious. 

Magnus summoned his wine to the sofa table, adding a glass of slightly warmed blood next to it. He motioned for Simon to sit. 

"I am all ears, Samuel," he teased softly.

“Simon…” he replied almost instantly, but the smile on his face signified that he did get the joke by now. It, somehow, was their thing, the joke, the fun between them. “So… I… you know that I had a couple of girlfriends by now… right?” he then began as he finally did sit down.

"I tried very hard not to notice," Magnus said, picking up his glass. But he, too, was smiling, a soft, encouraging expression. "I sense a but, though."

Simon touched his hands, fingertips against fingertips, one foot moving slightly. "Yeah... but..." he whispered, looking at Magnus now. "I think... I... am really interested in Raphael..."

Magnus forced himself not to spit out his drink. 

That? That came as a surprise. 

"Raphael!" he said after the bitter liquid had gone down his throat properly. "That... Is unexpected. Didn't you use to hate him?"

"Well... hate is a strong word. I was angry and... he made it easy for me to stay angry at him..." he murmured, returning to stare at his hands again. 

"But he really did his best to help me... to help us all..."

"He did," Magnus agreed, a little carefully. He liked Simon, he really did. But Raphael's wellbeing was important too, in a way most of them could not yet fathom. 

"Dear Simon, there's nothing weird about liking both boys and girls. I mean, look at me - I turned out quite splendidly." 

He smirked, but quickly sobered up. "but you know that Raphael is a little... Different to you, yes? Not romantically, but sexually speaking?"

"He's... ace, right?" Simon muttered, glancing up at him. "And I don't even know if he does like me like that... heck, I am not entirely sure what's going on with me. But he's really -- hot, you know? And when he's behind me, straightening my clothes, I... cannot not shiver..."

"You did your homework," Magnus said, feeling strangely pleased. He had been the one to help Raphael make sense of it all, almost seventy years ago; he still remembered the scared vampire boy in tears in front of him, feeling way too much all at once. Magnus had always been protective when it came to him, despite their numerous fights over the decades. 

"Do you like him for more than his pretty face, though?"

At that Simon nodded. 

"Yeah. He's nice, and under that... gruff and no-one-can-touch me exterior… he is such a nice guy. He cooks for his friends, he lends me his suits. He teaches me. He even once massaged my shoulders a bit." 

The Vampire let out a soft sigh. "I really... really like him. But he's a man... Magnus. And… heck, I like sex..."

"Well, nobody says you can't enjoy it," Magnus said with a shrug. "There's plenty of ways. Raphael is not repulsed by it, as far as I know, so he might occasionally indulge you. There's masturbation, of course, as well, which is a lot of fun--"

"D...DUDE!" 

At that the boy blinked and his face turned as red as a tomato. He stared at him, gulping slightly.

"Dude, I really... didn't come here to talk about my sex life or lack... thereof of whatever. But... Magnus, he's Raphael. And... I always thought I was straight. And he, too..."

"Raphael? No." 

He smiled. Normally Magnus wouldn't out any of his friends like this, but Raphael had given him explicit permission in the past. This was safe ground. 

"It was a massive crisis of faith for him, actually. Our friendship was on thin ice due to it for a long time. He couldn't accept himself for who or what he was - a downworlder, not interested in sexual intercourse, AND attracted by men and women alike."

"...." Simon ever so slowly looked up. "He.. a crisis of faith? Are we talking about the same Raphael?"

"Oh yes. He felt terrible," Magnus said, sadly. "It broke my heart to see him like this. But he reconciled himself with it. And the fact that you know about his faith at all is a sign that he trusts you."

"...?" 

Again he was speechless for a moment. He even held completely still for a bit, before he frowned.

"That... doesn't solve my problem, though... I mean I could just go to him directly and talk to him, but I don't want to ruin this... tiny bit of trust we have now."

"What do you want to ask him? If he's into you? If he wants to go out with you? Ask yourself, Simon: do you really want this? Because Raphael is not a high school crush." 

Magnus voice was soft. 

"I know you're important to him. If he does this, going out with you, he means it…"

"I...." Simon began, then fell silent, which ended with him groaning. 

"I don't know... I just... somehow want more. It's not a crush, I don't do crushes somehow. Wow... a lot of 'somehow's in there, right?" he mumbled ahead. 

"I really like him. More than I wanted to admit. But I finally wanted to talk with someone about this instead of thinking about it day in day out. It's driving me nuts!"

"That's what you have me for, Sigourney." 

Magnus reached out, patting his shoulder where his hand lingered, squeezing softly. "Go for it, son. I promise you it won't be in vain."

"Are you sure...?" Simon asked, really unsure now. "What if he doesn't like me that way and... what if it doesn't work... body wise?!”

"Well, I can see two ways this can go," Magnus said, drawing his bathrobe a little tighter around himself.  
"You tell him what you feel, and there's a chance - a small chance - he rejects you, and a much bigger chance that things work out between you. Or you don't tell him - nothing at all! - and he'll never know. And you will miss out on so much..."

"...." Simon groaned and let his head fall back against the couch. "I know that you're right… but I really don't want to repeat the Clary chaos..."

"Oh, trust me, nobody wants that," Magnus said, smiling a little. He didn’t like to admit it to himself, but he felt strangely warm. Pleased. Simon seemed to mean what he said. 

"If you think about what you're feeling for Raphael, only what you're feeling, without any kind of worries and second thoughts in your mind... would you tell him?"

Simon made a sound between a groan and a whine, then rolled his head to the side and looked at him. "...Yeah."

"Then do it. Love is much more rewarding than living in fear of the future," Magnus said softly. "And trust me on this, it will work out in your favour. Because Raphael surely is interested in you..."

"Are you... sure?" he asked now, suddenly leaning forward and staring at him. "Like really? Yes?"

"Like really-really," Magnus promised in a quiet, pleasant voice. "Trust me, Simon. I wouldn't lead you astray on this. I only have Raphael's best interest in mind..."

"Okay... okay..." 

Simon nodded briskly, pressing his lips together. Then he reached for glass of blood and drank it in one piece. 

"Okay! I am going to ask him. I am. Now!" With that he got up, inhaling deeply.

"I'm proud of you," Magnus announced, suddenly rising to his feet in one fluid, graceful motion. "Look at you - you've grown. You're thinking before tossing yourself head-first into something new." He smiled. "Good luck. I'll give both of you the talk, later."

"Uh... let's see if you even have to do that..." Simon said, chuckling. He suddenly approached Magnus and hugged him. 

"Okay… thanks! I will… update you. I will give you an update… so... yeah!"

"Yeah," Magnus said, a little stiffly. This surely had come unexpected. Still he patted his back, encouragingly. Maybe, he wondered, things would change in his immediate vicinity soon.

++++++++++

Some days later, after a wonderful dinner with Alec, and trying to find the most amazing presents for his friends (after all Christmas was drawing near!), Magnus was in the kitchen, baking cookies for his boyfriend when suddenly the doorbell rang again. 

With a flick of his wrist the door opened, revealing a rather pouting Clary. 

"Magnus!"

At this point Magnus was getting used to these random visits. He smiled, brushing the flour off his silky button-down. 

"What a pleasure to see you on this fine morning, biscuit," he sing-songed. "Do you want to help me?"

"Help you?" She snorted, then looked at the table in front of him. 

"Well, I wanted to complain and ramble, but... I could very well help you while doing that. Why not?"

"Complain?" 

He perked up. Magnus had always loved drama, and this particular trade had never changed. He motioned for Clary to wash her hands, kneading the cookie dough with his hands. "What's going on? Is Jace frustrating you?"

"Jace? Nope. It's your boyfriend..." she huffed before she headed to follow his lead. "He grounded me!"

"Grounded you?" Magnus chuckled. "What did you do to make him do this? Alec is always so lenient."

"Lenient?" She grumbled, then walked over to his side and helped rolling the dough. "Not anymore. He said I should go back to basic weapon training. I... had to admit that maybe he was right, and the training is really hard, but helps a lot. Yesterday though... we kinda fought?" 

Clary made a face. "I... more or less challenged his decision during an official meeting and... tadaaa..."

"You challenged him? You know he's the acting head of the institute, right?" Magnus raised a brow, clearly amused. "How did he react?"

"I know, but...." She sighed and shrugged. "I just couldn't help myself. He wanted to assign me to a patrol with someone else. And I wanted to go with Jace..."

"Clary, your patrols aren't dates with your boyfriend. Otherwise I would join Alec on every patrol," Magnus said with a small smile on his face. "Listen, darling. He's technically your boss... and I know he can be hard-headed and downright moody, but he means well."

She stared at him for a second, then snorted. "... You know what...? He literally said the same thing!"

"No he did not," Magnus said indignantly, tossing a bit of dough at her with a laugh. "Are you accusing me of sounding like Alexander now?"

She chuckled as well. 

"No, but... he really said 'Patrols aren't dates, and if they were, I would go on a patrol with Magnus!'" she uttered, trying to imitate Alec.

"Please do not try sounding like him ever again," Magnus sighed dramatically. He finished flattening the batter with the help of a rolling pin, a heavy, wooden thing that was probably older than Clary.  
"Although it's a sweet thought."

"A patrol date?" she asked, leaning against the counter, giggling. "Oh man. Nope. You'd be surprised how strict he can be while he's working."

"You are talking as if that wouldn't be perfectly hot," Magnus said, smiling. His grin widened as Clary's eyes widened, making a sound as if she gagged. 

"What? You and Jace are not even a bit better."

Clary had the decency to blush, scratching her nose before she approached him again. "Tell me what I can do. Come on!"

"What you can do? Listen to Alexander, of course." 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, handing her a box with perfectly mundane cookie cutters: stars and Christmas trees, as well as a few more intricate snowflake designs. 

"I have a feeling he does know best, being the leader and all. But maybe you want to talk about all this with a glass of wine, and tell me how obnoxiously gorgeous he is. Not that I should let you drink, but alas. You're in good hands here." 

"Oh please. Give me wine. Lots of wine." she agreed with a grumble. Magnus chuckled and summoned a bottle with two glasses, pouring them each a little. 

"Okay, yes, Alec is kind of gorgeous. But he's really not my type. I prefer... someone blonde, a bit snarky..." 

"Oh trust me, he has enough snark to go around, among other qualities," Magnus said, cackling at her scandalized expression. 

"But well, I give it to you, Jace is also quite a looker. Just... not what works for me, I think. For some reason Alexander floored me spectacularly... " 

"You got a thing for black hair and light eyes?" Clary asked with a wink. She helped him prepare the cookies, laying them out on the baking tray while the cheery Christmas music played on from the living room. "Although... all of them would be gorgeous models..." 

"Oh, truly. I would hang their pictures in an art gallery," Magnus agreed dreamily, sipping his wine. 

"And I want to say 'you got me there', but really. With Alec it's... Everything. The personality, the character, AND the magical looks. I was sold the moment I first laid eyes on him..."

"...Hold on!" Clary suddenly said, her eyes widening slightly. 

"It was the same with Jace. The moment he bumped into me... I was... interested and couldn't forget him, no matter what I tried. Is that normal?" 

"Ah, we're both doomed then. There won't be anyone else, for either of us, as long as we live."  
It should sounds flippant, amused, but instead Magnus sounded... thoughtful. He rarely allowed himself a moment such at this, but for some reason his defences were down in between the holiday preparations and Clary's sweet honesty. 

"I trust you will keep that to yourself, little pumpkin. But it's quite the truth. This is the kind of spell even a warlock could not break - not that I wanted to, mind you. I enjoy every second of it."  
She stilled at that and her gaze turned stern. 

"What does that mean, Magnus...?" she asked silently. "No one else?" 

"No one else," he agreed. "That kind of love, of connection, its unique. It happens once in a lifetime, and it binds two souls - shadowhunters or downworlders - together, against all adversaries." 

"Huh... I've never heard about that..." she mumbled. "Is it... common?" 

"Well, that depends. Does everyone have this kind of person? Yes. Does it mean you are guaranteed to find that person? No, not quite. And with Nephilim mortality it does not always end as beautifully as it could, although there are ways..." 

"Wow...." 

Now she seemed stunned, wine glass halfway to her mouth. "So it's like... being predestined. Like a soulmate?" 

"In a way. It's a very unique link between some people. You could find a worse soul to be linked to than Jace's." 

"But..." she then began "Isn't that... incredibly hard on you? You're immortal...?"

To her surprise Magnus laughed at that, warm and... Happy. 

"Clary, you're young. All of you, you're young. I'm not going to lose my mind yet thinking about losing Alexander. And besides, this kind of connection might include some... Perks none of us are fully aware of yet." 

He smiled, genuine and warm. 

"If a Nephilim, a half-angel, doesn't die in battle and fulfils this kind of connection, well. Let's just say I might not need to think about losing him at all. Either of us, due to my power and his parabatai connection to Jace, which in return extends to you and... " 

He trailed off. 

The fact that he could be here, talking with someone about this topic, felt ground-breaking. Sure, Catarina and Ragnor were in the loop, but neither of them excelled when it came to emotional support. Clary, however, was a natural, and despite the severity of the topic she listened, clearly stunned. 

"You're talking about... Extending your immortality?" he asked in awe. "never losing Alec? Being forever in love with him?" 

Her breathless laughter sounded like bells. "wow. That's a LOT for a weekday evening. No, no, don't worry - I'll keep that to myself," she smirked. "And I'll keep an eye on Alec, just to make sure he doesn't, like, skirt forever by being hurt in battle. Once he un-grounds me. Which I am still angry about." 

"You were always my favourite," he said fondly, taking the baking tray and putting it in the oven before summoning more wine to their glasses. Only mentioning the potential of getting to keep Alec around for the rest of his eternal life made him feel warm and tingly in the best of ways. 

"Now, enough with heavy topics. Let's swoon a little about our respective boyfriends in the living room, shall we?"

+++++++++

Magnus wasn’t sure since when having so many visitors regularly (and by that real visitors, not jobs disguised as visits. No. They really visited him, spent time here, even watched movies with him. So different to everything he had experienced so far. Different. But the nice kind), but it still was different when Alec’s mother decided to show up for dinner.

Alec had again tried his best to cook, but then a sudden emergency in the Institute had left the warlock with rescuing the food, and looking at her face right now.

“…so, it’s just the two of us…” she said, not unkind.

"It is," Magnus agreed, feeling a little out of depth. He'd come a long way with Maryse Lightwood - they had hated each other outright at first, but by now had more than a light truce going on between them. Still Magnus was careful - centuries of self-preservation didn't disappear in the blink of an eye. 

"What can I tempt you with?" he asked, gesturing to his wine rack. They had already agreed to bury the hatchet when it came to her commenting on his drinking habits what felt like forever ago. After all they'd all be enspelled that night.

"Oh… surprise me.“ she replied with a smile. “Your taste and knowledge are, after all, way more experienced than mine.”

It was polite, but still not unkind. He could see her glancing around, her eyes crinkling whenever she spotted something that clearly belonged to Alexander.

“I like your apartment. It’s warm and inviting.”

"Your son has an impeccable sense in interior decorating, to my endless surprise and pleasure. He always finds beautiful things on our travels." 

It was true. There was a small statue Alec had bought near the windows, catching the light, and books in different languages scattered in between Magnus own tomes. It was beautiful. 

He poured them wine. 

"That also extends to him dropping demon ichor all across the floor when he's coming in after a hard mission," he added with a soft smile at the memory. Alec hadn't been injured, but he'd been covered in the gross stuff, getting it everywhere. Mostly onto Magnus' skin, actually.

"Yeah, well... he is sometimes rather reckless when fighting..." she admitted before she whispered a thank you as he handed her the glass. 

"Listen Magnus... as we're here alone now, I wanted to use this chance to properly... apologise..." Maryse began, breathing in deeply as if to steady herself. 

"I was full of... unreasonable anger and lashed out. I hurt you and Alec. Truth be told, I was afraid that you would hurt him, and I thought that it would be better for him to just stay inside the Shadowhunter community, but..." 

At that she stopped, fully looking at him. "...he taught me that it's great to broaden my horizon."  
For a long second Magnus was at a loss of words. Here they were, standing across each other as equals, and Maryse... Apologized. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to. 

"Well," he said thickly, "Alexander is truly a smart man. I can see where he got it from." 

They clinked their glasses together, the tension between them chipping away by the seconds.  
"He taught me a lot as well. You raised an exceptional young man. And... I will never, ever, voluntarily hurt him. I give you my word."

"That's good. Otherwise I swear, I will find something that will be worse than demon ichor in your living room..." she replied, utterly stern and cold... before she chuckled. "You two look good together. And you're destined to be together, otherwise the pull wouldn't be that strong. To imagine that... two of my children would meet their soul link, that's astounding. But I am really happy. Just promise me to always take care of him."

"I will. Always, no matter what," Magnus said, feeling overwhelmed in the best of ways. His heart fluttered in his chest as if a million butterflies took flight all at once. 

Nobody had ever mentioned it by name, and here he was, which his future mother-in-law, putting it in perfectly plain terms. 

"He's the best thing that happened to me in all my life, Maryse. I never thoughts I'd feel this, but here I am..."

"I didn't have the pleasure of finding mine, but... hold on to it, Magnus. Never lose sight of it. And allow yourself to be happy."

She looked at him like a mother would before she took a sip of the wine and blinked.

"Oh... it's exquisite. Now, did you save whatever he cooked for us?"

"Of course," Magnus said with a little nod, heading to the kitchen to bring their dinner out. 

They were just finished with the main course when Magnus perked up, feeling a slight disturbance in his wards. He smiled, unlocking the door with a little flick of his finger. 

"We got a visitor, it seems," he said as Alec stepped inside. "Hello darling. How did it go?"

"Ungh... don't ask..." Alec replied with a groan, greeting his mother with a soft kiss on her forehead before he sat down next to Magnus with a groan. 

"It basically... was a prank. Simon thought it was funny to put a bottle of... something... pink glitter on a door, and when Timothy went through, he got hit. They all thought it was a magic attack and called me."

Magnus laughed softly, running a hand through Alec's hair affectionately and kissing him hello - just a brief peck to his lips, gentle and familiar. 

"I hope you all did not expect me to be the culprit?" he asked innocently, rubbing Alec's shoulders. He decided to use magic to clear the table and summon their dessert from the kitchen - a rich salted caramel cheesecake, not too sweet but deliciously in its taste. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A beer please.. and no, Simon was pretty much caught instantly..." 

Alec huffed before he slipped out of his jacket, placing it on the back of the chair. "Sorry, I hoped I wouldn’t miss this, but..." 

Maryse shook her head, looking at him with adoration.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Alec. Magnus's company is splendid."

Magnus couldn't stop himself from preening a little, heading to his kitchen to prepare a drink for Alec and give mother and son a moment of privacy. 

He still felt unrooted in the best of ways. Maryse accepted him, more than he'd ever expected her to. And they really had wonderful conversation. 

What a strange, beautiful feeling.

They even had dinner together. And it had been nothing but pleasant. 

He really could get used to this. 

"Oh... what?" Alec mumbled as he headed back.

"Yes, really. A black shirt. Again?" 

"What's wrong with black?"

"Nothing. Just that you'd look amazing in any colour. Maybe a dash of bordeaux, or a midnight blue," Magnus said, setting the beer down in front of Alec, next to a plate of pasta. He wouldn't have had time to eat dinner, as usual.

Alec's eyes widened slightly, before he whispered a silent 'thank you'. He took a sip of the beer before he reached for the cutlery. 

"Just as I said, Magnus." Maryse added, grinning. "A bit of red or blue looks wonderful on him. But if you let him choose his own wardrobe... it's nothing but black." 

"Oh come on. Two against one? Seriously?" Alec asked as he began to eat.

"Hmm, we're the fashion police, and you're arrested for crimes against your wardrobe," Magnus said, giddy with the elation of the entire situation. "Was he always like this, even as a child? Are there baby pictures of Alexander in light blue?!"

Maryse leaned back, sipping her wine. 

"Always black. I mean... before he could choose his own clothing, it was mostly dark red. I think... there might be one picture with him with a faded out light blue shirt. But I would have to head home first and get these photos." 

"Seriously?" Alec asked again, grumbling. "Baby photos?"

"Of course," Magnus said with a dreamy sigh. Alec's expression of frustration was way too sweet not to kiss him, though. 

"I think we'll have to plan a visit to Idris."

"......" Alec just rolled his eyes and decided to focus on his pasta. 

"Oh yes. But I could also bring everything here. Why don't we meet again? Say... for Christmas?"

"For Christmas?" Magnus chuckled. "You Shadowhunters do not really celebrate the holidays, do you?" 

But the idea was... Heart-warming. Sweet.

"Not really. But why not change some other traditions?" she suggested. 

"It sounds lovely. Coming together, exchanging presents...?"

"It truly does," Magnus said quietly, smiling a little. What a thought it was, they all coming  
together for the holidays. 

Lovely. Foreign. 

Like a true family.

++++++++++++

Magnus closed the window with a very audible click, looking at the quiet streets of Brooklyn below. 

It was Christmas Day in New York, and most people were already with their families. It had gotten dark outside, the lights of the Christmas decorations glistening, but he was alone in his room. 

He'd called Alec earlier, naturally. There was an emergency at the institute, and Alec had to stay; Magnus tried his best not to sound sad or disappointed about it, but really, he missed the Shadowhunter. He had considered teleporting his presents over the night before, all perfectly wrapped and decorated with small, handwritten cards - trinkets and artefacts and bottles of exclusive drinks, all matching their future owners, as Magnus had always loved gift-giving. However, Isabelle had made him the promise of coming by the next days, as well as Jace and Clary and the others, and so he had left them underneath his own, glittery Christmas tree.

Waiting. 

Now, however, he was alone. Catarina had to take care of Madzie (who had received gifts as well, of course - Magnus was not going to play second fiddle when it came to being the cool godparents), and Ragnor, well. Ragnor hated Christmas. Always had. 

Magnus made himself a drink with a hum.

His apartment was silent. 

Even the sounds from below were muffled. The cats had decided not to show up. 

Today really wasn't his day. 

He had just decided to resign to an evening feeling like a lonely man... when his mobile buzzed in his pocket, showing an unread message. It was Alec’s number.

"Hey, can you make a portal from the front door of the Institute to the apartment? Clary needs you for a spell."

Seriously? Magnus huffed at the message, trying hard to not feel the annoyance that threatened to rise in him. They needed him for a spell, and that was it. 

Well, today it would definitely cost them. 

"On my way in a second," Magnus texted back, feeling the magic hum all around him. At least that was still on his side. He opened the portal with little flourish, squaring his shoulders.

And first he really did spot Clary, stepping through, but contrary to his expectations she had some boxes in her hand, wrapped beautifully.

"Hey Magnus!" she exclaimed as she stood there in front of him. Just her.

"Hello biscuit," he said, his eyebrow rising. Why the hell was Clary carrying a box - a wrapped box of all things? He didn't get it. 

"What do you need, hmm? Forgot a Christmas gift?"

"You could say that..." she began, but then stopped with an ominous grin as something banged against the front door. 

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I am not sure," Magnus said, slowly. But the wards didn't give off any hints of danger, and Magnus was a man who liked to humour others, so he unlocked the door without looking. 

"Come in--"

"By the angel, finally!" Jace could suddenly be heard as he walked in, carrying a mountain of presents of his own. They already swooned slightly, threatening to topple over. "Raphael and Simon will be a bit late!" he announced, heading past Magnus and placing the presents underneath the tree.

"Sorry for the ruse..." Alec said, closing the door softly behind himself and his siblings, carrying presents of his own.

"What is happening?" Magnus asked, standing between them, with a voice a little smaller than he himself liked. 

Izzy smiled, walking towards him with a spring in her step and throwing a glittering Christmas garland around his neck like a lasso. She drew him close, grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus."

"Sorry that we're late..." Alec whispered, kissing him softly. "We're all here to celebrate together with you, to exchange presents and... to have an amazing dinner not cooked by me."

"WOW! Is the big box for me?" Jace interrupted them with a laugh.

"You are... you're all here to celebrate Christmas. With me," Magnus said, very slowly. It felt to him as if the world had narrowed itself down to him and Alec alone - Alec, with his wild hair and gentle eyes, smiling a little. It made him shiver. 

"Of course we are," Clary announced with a laugh. "Do you really think we'd leave you alone?"

"Yes. We are..." Alec murmured, leaning in to kiss him again – just a touch of lips on lips, like a spark of electricity between them. 

"And I hope you won't be overwhelmed by... everyone coming up in the next hour?" he asked, chuckling. Izzy grinned. 

"We will never leave you alone, Magnus. You're a part of our family now!"

"Hold on, hold on. I need to digest this." 

But Magnus didn't move away from Alec, lingering close to him and, occasionally, allowing his eyes to flit to his lips. He felt incredibly warm all over. 

"Everyone's coming here to celebrate Christmas - a mundane tradition neither Shadowhunters nor warlocks really follow - because you know I like it?"

"Yes!" Izzy agreed. nodding. "And because this is the perfect excuse to spend time with each other!" 

"By the Angel, there's glitter on your package Alec!" Jace shouted from the living room, while Clary was giggling. 

"Wanna guess who... will be here?"

"You said everyone," Magnus said, feeling suddenly breathless. He wanted to sit down. He wanted a drink. 

He probably wanted to cry, but not from sadness. 

"I don't know what to say... Alexander. This is beyond wonderful," he whispered into the hollow of his throat.

"Hey...." At that Alec's hand carefully touched his cheek and he looked at him with a warm smile. 

"Is this too much? We can still change the plans..."

"No. No, this is - this is more than I ever, ever expected," he whispered. He suddenly threw his arms around Alec's neck, kissing him soundly and trying to pour his entire feelings into the kiss.  
"You're wonderful, all of you. It's wonderful."

Alec let out a relieved sigh at this, while Izzy nudged him. 

"Told you he would love it! Now Magnus, allow me to tear you off my brother. I want to help you provide everyone with the best alcohol you have to offer!"

"Your wish is my command," Magnus said with a deep breath, taking a step back from Alec's side with a slightly watery smile. His heart was doing double time in his chest. 

They were here, for him. Clary was already putting presents underneath the tree with Jace, and Alec oversaw everything with a quiet smile. Isabelle all but dragged him towards the drinks, talking a mile a minute, and he felt barely able to keep up...

And before he knew what was really happening, there was another knock on the door. He opened in person, just to occupy his hands and mind, and his eyes went wide.

“Merry Christmas,” Meliorn said, smirking as he strode past the warlock, greeting Izzy with a kiss on her hand before producing a present of his own to rest underneath the tree, which – by now –was almost hidden behind bows and boxes. 

Magnus barely had the time to close the door, when suddenly Simon was there, Raphael right behind him.

"Are we too late? We're not too late? Right?"

"A wizard is never late," Clary said solemnly, closing the door behind them. Raphael - holding a gift and hovering surremtiously close to Simon; Magnus would have to ask about this later - approached the warlock, handing him a bottle of wine. 

"Thank you for your unplanned invitation," he said, holding back a smirk.

Magnus didn't fully hear Simon's reply, which undoubtedly was something nerdy.

But he did hear another knock. And then he saw Cat and Ragnor, both grinning like the crazy warlocks they were.

"I heard there was a party. I hope there's tea available?"

"You two--" 

Magnus truly was at a loss of words, especially so as Madzie ran towards him, greeting him with the childlike joy that only came out on Christmas. 

Cat procured a shiny paper crown from thin air, putting it on Magnus' head with a flourish, mindful of his perfectly styled her. She looked… happy, in a way he could not fully decypher. 

"It does suit you. Now, there were drinks?"

"DRINKS!" Izzy exclaimed. "I am so on board." 

Slowly all the others headed into the living room, and lively chatter filled the apartment. There was a buzz of excitement all around them, the kind of laid-back happiness summoned only by holidays. Magnus could see Alec lighting the candles on the table, even as Ragnor groused that he could have done so by magic. Izzy was taking drink after drink off his hands, handing them out with a festive smile; there was tinsel wrought around her hairband, bright and golden. 

Magnus couldn't quite grasp his luck, especially so when he heard yet another knock to the door. This time it was Jace who opened it, laughing.

"You're late!" the Shadowhunter announced, and then let Maryse and Luke in. Both of them were carrying presents as well.

"I'm sorry... we... underestimated traffic..." she admitted, her cheeks flushed from the cold outside.

"Yeah, Manhattan is a nightmare," Luke added, setting the mountain of boxes down near the glittering tree. He smirked at Magnus, who sputtered a little. 

"Get used to it," Izzy said in passing, smiling brilliantly as she placed a martini into Magnus' hands. She mixed it herself as soon as he wasn't looking, he realized, because she knew that he liked it.

"So... what is the plan for the evening...?" Maryse asked softly as she sat down next to Alec.  
"No idea!" Clary replied with a laugh, shoulder to shoulder with Jace.

"How does this even work?" Meliorn asked silently, leaning back with his legs crossed. 

"Why don't we.... do this our way?" Simon then suggested. "I mean – we’re all from different backgrounds and origins and religions and families. Why don’t we make this our own, new tradition. This is our tree, our presents. Let's do this the way we want it. But... if I may suggest something? We now finish these drinks, then head to dinner and then... presents?"

Alec laughed softly.

"It's a new Shadowhunter holiday," Jace said solemnly, grinning a little. He had probably never celebrated Christmas, Magnus thought with a small pang of hopeless adoration for these people in his heart. And still he was here, deciding that today would be the first time. Just like Alec. Just like all of them. 

"Well, if we do dinner," Ragnor grumbled across the rim of his red wine, "I'm set for the decorations, and the food. Because only a British Christmas dinner is a proper dinner." 

"Someone stop him," Catarina said dramatically, causing laughter all around.

"What is a British dinner?" Izzy asked, standing next to Meliorn, the glass casually between her fingers. 

Madzie's head was on Cat's leg and she was struggling to keep awake, as Simon smiled brightly, Raphael's hand softly on his back. 

"No, no, it's not a Shadowhunter holiday. It's our holiday. The... meet up of the fellowship of... New York?"

"The fellowship of New York!" Clary cackled. Even Raphael cracked a smile, rubbing his hand across Simon's back as he passed him, sipping his own cocktail. 

"I do like the name," Maryse mused, helping Cat lift Madzie up, already making a beeline for the guest bedroom. They all talked across one another, laughing and chatting until the call for dinner got louder, and Ragnor began working his magic.

"This won't do..." the warlock exclaimed as he pushed back the fabric from his arms and began to work. Fortunately Magnus' dining room had enough space for the table Ragnor conjured that very moment - but he was still not done. What followed was stunning cutlery and some weird decoration.

Magnus, watching wordlessly, suddenly felt Alec hovering right next to him. They both watched all the others walk around the table, each picking a seat if they hadn’t yet.

"Well... this is lively..."

"This is amazing," Magnus said, quiet enough that only Alec could hear him. He reached out with his hand, squeezing Alec’s own gently and intertwining their fingers for a brief, heartfelt moment.

Magnus looked around. To his right, next to Alec, was the Christmas tree, laden with sparkling decorations and gifts, no longer lonely as it had been just an hour ago. To his left was the massive dining table that was currently being filled with food - vegetables and roasted duck and something that Ragnor diligently defended as 'delicious Christmas pudding' - with all his guests already gathering around, laughing and chatting and enjoying themselves. 

The warlock put down his wine glass, feeling himself smile in the genuine, soft, almost secretive way only Alec saw regularly. He brushed his hands across his shirt and straightened his back, taking a step forward, not letting go of Alec’s hand. 

A step towards a new kind of time. A step towards his new-found family.


End file.
